


Holding You In My Heart

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Cyborg 009 VS Devilman, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Did this as a gift for a friend!, Enjoy!, I just needed some 009 Ryokira fluff and I know the fandom is currently starving, Just so ya'll know I always post to Tumblr first before all else, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, She goes by Rhengrun on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Akira opened his eyes a little and stirred slightly as he felt himself being gently shaken awake. He had been more or less sleeping on his side the entire ride back from the battle.“Hey, we’re home now.” He heard Ryo’s soft, quiet voice speak to him. Akira opened his eyes some more and through blurry vision, he saw a familiar face up close to his. As his vision cleared, Ryo’s facial features became more defined. His sense of smell came back as well as he caught the scent of Ryo’s familiar aftershave. He blinked and stirred from his sleep, clearly tired from the fight that he had just fought only an hour or so ago.





	Holding You In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhengrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhengrun/gifts).



> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

Akira opened his eyes a little and stirred slightly as he felt himself being gently shaken awake. He had been more or less sleeping on his side the entire ride back from the battle.

“Hey, we’re home now.” He heard Ryo’s soft, quiet voice speak to him. Akira opened his eyes some more and through blurry vision, he saw a familiar face up close to his. As his vision cleared, Ryo’s facial features became more defined. His sense of smell came back as well as he caught the scent of Ryo’s familiar aftershave. He blinked and stirred from his sleep, clearly tired from the fight that he had just fought only an hour or so ago.

“Stay right there, I’ll come get you.” Ryo quietly told him as he gave a small kiss on Akira’s forehead. He then stepped out of the car and shut the door. He walked around the front of the Bel-Air and opened the passenger-side door just as an exhausted Akira delicately stepped out, wearing nothing but Ryo’s trenchcoat. Akira tried to stand on his own two feet but pure exhaustion caused his knees to falter. He gasped as he fell into Ryo, gripping his light blue sweater with Ryo catching him quickly by his shoulders, holding him up.

“Whoa! Easy Akira, you’re still weak from the fight…”

Ryo could feel Akira shaking in his spot as he clutched Ryo’s sweater. He looked up at Ryo in his blue moon eyes with his soft brown ones. Ryo’s heart softened as did his grip on Akira’s shoulders; he looked so soft, so innocent, so… vulnerable.

“I-I can walk… I’m fine…” Akira tried to reassure Ryo, however, the injuries that he acquired told Ryo otherwise. Akira was trying to hide his cuts, bruises, and even small gashes with Ryo’s trenchcoat; but Ryo still caught glimpses of the wounds anyway. Ryo watched as Akira stumbled a little on the step, followed by him spouting quiet curses.

“You sure about that?”

“Fuck off…”

Ignoring Akira’s weak protests, Ryo reached down and picked up Akira, carrying him bridal-style into the house. The house was a little cooler than normal so Ryo gently laid Akira on his sofa while he went to warm up the place and grab medical supplies.

“Do you want anything food-wise?”

“Umm… just some milk, thanks.”

Ryo grabbed the medical kit and other materials to treat Akira’s wounds, then set them aside to get a glass out of the cabinet. He then got some milk from the fridge and poured some into the glass. Setting them aside, he walked into the one bedroom he had in the house and took out some extra clothes for Akira.

Meanwhile, Akira curled up some more in Ryo’s coat, the faint scent of Ryo’s aftershave still lingering in the fabric. It was a comforting smell, and, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, it actually smelled kind of nice.

Then again, this was Ryo he was referring to.

He felt a warm kiss planted in his hair. He lazily looked up to see Ryo leaning over the couch with a soft smile and soft eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hey back.”

“I know you’re tired, but I still gotta patch you up first.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Akira sat up on the couch as Ryo circled around the couch and sat in front of him on the floor. He quietly put on the boxers that he received as Ryo took out the medical equipment, still holding the milk glass. Getting situated, he accepted the glass from Ryo and quietly nursed it in his hands, drinking from it. He watched as Ryo poured some clear liquid, probably rubbing alcohol, onto a cloth and getting to work on mending a cut on his foot.

“Don’t worry, it’s not going to sting,” Ryo reassured him, his voice calm.

Akira still tensed up as Ryo dabbed the cloth on the cut for a moment before taking out two Band-Aids and placing them on the cut.

“Wouldn’t be easier to use one of the bigger ones?”

“I only have a few and I want to save them for the worse ones.”

That made sense. Akira drank some more of his milk.

Ryo did the same to another cut on his leg, one roughly a foot long and a bit deeper than the one on his foot. After cleaning and mending the rest of the wounds on Akira’s legs, Ryo then turned his attention to Akira’s chest, where the worst injuries were.

“R-Ryo?”

“Hmm?”

“Just… be careful. It hurts a lot.”

“Where?”

“Right around here.” Akira pointed out circling the entirety of his stomach with his finger.

“I figured. Just hold on a little longer, okay?”

Akira nodded as Ryo snuck his hand into Akira’s and softly kissed it. Ryo’s hands were always so soft and warm.

“Everything’s gonna be okay. If you need anything, I’m right here.”

Ryo resumed his work, cleaning and disinfecting the gash on his stomach. Akira squirmed a little at the discomfort, but the ordeal was over soon enough as Ryo wrapped gauze around his stomach.

To be truthful, there was something fascinating about Ryo fixing up the injuries; everything was so careful and calm to the point that it was almost therapeutic. Ryo was patient with him, which was helpful, soothing him through the pain.

It wasn’t long before all of Akira’s wounds had been treated and taken care of, and Akira was in a clean set of clothes. The finished glass sat on the table next to the sofa. The house was quiet and peaceful, no demons for a while. Ryo took a spot on the couch next to Akira.

“There, you’re good to go. How are you feeling?”

“A little better.”

“Good. The sky’s supposed to be clear tonight. Do you wanna stargaze a bit?”

“Okay,” Akira replied as he started to sit up, but his weakened state made it difficult to do so.

“You okay?” Ryo questioned, alert.

“I-I’m okay… my body just doesn’t wanna fucking cooperate.”

“Here, let me help.”

Ryo stands up and turns to Akira. Bending over, he gingerly yet firmly picked Akira up, trenchcoat and all, and carried him bridal-style across the house to the back balcony, careful to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable.

A part of Akira wanted to fight him, he wasn’t an old man, dammit. But another part of him was… strangely okay with being carried like this. It felt nice and safe, especially as Ryo would kiss his head to pacify him. He initially worried about being too heavy for Ryo, but he’s been carried before with little to no issues.

It was almost like being a little kid again.

Ryo had a little trouble opening the sliding door but was able to get through and walked to sit in the swing nearby.

It was unusually cool for a summer evening, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Sitting down, he gently placed Akira sideways on his lap so that Akira can rest up against him with little to no pain. He loosely wrapped one arm around Akira’s waist, cradling him as the other rubbed his back. Akira snuggled closer into him, resting his head on Ryo’s collarbone. Ryo planted little kisses in his chestnut-colored hair and on his forehead while stroking him affectionately.

A cool breeze blew by, causing Akira to shiver slightly.

“You cold?”

“Just a little…"

Ryo readjusted the trenchcoat on Akira to cover him up more so he wouldn’t be as exposed. Akira snuggled up to Ryo, the inviting warmth that was Ryo’s body heat felt comforting.

“You’re awfully cuddly this evening. Not that I mind.”

“I know. It’s just, one of those nights. Do you mind if we… stay like this for a while? This feels kinda nice.”

Ryo couldn’t object to that; any opportunity of being with Akira like this was golden in his book. Even better, Akira willingly wanted to be coddled and cared for, which was rare to find so Ryo had to bask in this for as long as he can.

“I don’t mind.”

Akira softly smiled at him and received a kiss in return. Ryo’s heart fluttered a little; Akira being adorable always did that to him.

The stars above them twinkled in their own soft glow as Ryo pointed out all of the constellations he could find to tell Akira. The two of them felt content in each other’s company, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort that they had. Eventually, everything gave way to silence as words were replaced with kisses and gentle strokes of love. Ryo made sure Akira was warm and loved, feeling that he was his first priority above all else.

It wasn’t long before Akira fell asleep on his chest, still in Ryo’s arms and trenchcoat as Ryo continued to stroked him lovingly.


End file.
